The Angel's Revenge
by jeanosauryehet27
Summary: Set in 2 years after ROTS. Upon the rise of the Empire and the painful death of her beloved twins, Padmé Amidala vows a revenge to destroy the person who is the cause of her pain and misery, Darth Vader. Will she succeed in destroying the man who was once her husband and lover? A Revenge story and rated M for violence.
1. Prologue

**THE ANGEL'S REVENGE**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **Author's Note:** Yey! I've done rewriting the Angel's Revenge! Yeah I know it took so long but I'm sorry for being so busy these days. School got me busy and I am suffering of writer's block AGAIN (If you remembered Chapter 9 of the TLF). I know and I hate it so much! But The Lost Father chapter 17 was halfway done and I think I'm going to update it soon, I think. I've read the reading progress of The Angel's Revenge and I felt bad that it was not progressing enough like The Lost Father. I rewrite it and put a little more violence (I'm a BAD AUTHOR!) since this story will be rated as T or M. I added more OCs including myself! Just find out whose character I was playing (and also to my chicken-bestie **skywalkerangela5** ) but don't worry, you'll love this one like how you loved the Lost Father

 **Disclaimer:** Never will own SW...

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

" _LIAR!" he roared, his eyes glowed amber in anger with hatred and jealousy. "You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" Then he raised his hand as I felt my throat constricted. I was shocked. Hurt. Broken. Betrayed. The man who loved and married me will never hurt or raise a hand on me. But I knew that he was gone, he was killed along with the Jedi that had been slaughtered by the dreadful Purges. The man who never wanted me for his own interest and desire, who only love me for who I am, was... dead..._

 _The man who was my husband..._

 _My bestfriend..._

 _My lover..._

 _My soulmate..._

 _My Jedi Protector..._

 _He is dead. Dead. Dead. Dead._

 _Dead at the hands of the Sith._

 _Dead when he sold his soul to the Devil himself._

 _Dead when he gave up and threw away the things we believed and fight for._

 _It is true... Anakin Skywalker is dead..._

 _And Darth Vader only remained..._

 _The pure embodiment of evil and monstrosity..._

 _A cancer that must been removed in order to heal the crippled galaxy..._

 _He took everything from me!_

 _My life, my job, my friends, my babies who never lived for much longer and died after they had entered the galaxy..._

 _And of all, my husband... my beloved Ani..._

 _All what was left to me was nothing... only loneliness and pain..._

 _I was forced to live in the cruelty and monstrosity of the world... watching innocent people one by one died by those evil monsters..._

 _All was gone..._

 _Justice had became corrupted..._

 _Democracy is dead..._

 _Peace was destroyed..._

 _There was no more..._

 _I never wanted this..._

 _I want everything back to me!_

 _Everything!_

 _I wanted them to teach them a lesson that they will never forget..._

 _That they will ever regret..._

 _The lesson that will make them suffer!_

 _Making them rot in Hell!_

 _And as what I heard,_ _ **'Revenge is Sweet,'**_

 _And I wanted to feel what its like to avenge someone's death..._

 _I am not the woman who will honor human life anymore..._

 _Padmè Amidala is dead..._

 _Died when everyone she loved had been killed..._

 _I am now a woman who will kill and fight for a purpose..._

 _And from now on, on this day forward..._

 _I swore revenge..._

 _That I will..._

 _Kill him..._

 _ **Darth Vader will be destroyed...**_

 _ **By my own hands...**_

 **THE ANGEL'S REVENGE**


	2. The Devil Rises

**THE ANGEL'S REVENGE**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **Author's note:** This is a rewrite of Chapter 1 of The Angel's Revenge. I apologized if it took so long to rewrite this chapter.

 **P.S.** Sorry I've just added some changes in this chapter.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1- THE DEVIL RISES**

Ashes pelted on the streets as dirt and blood fused on the ground. Massive black smoke polluted the natural fresh air, causing every being to cough and hack as the polluted air suffocated them. The once proud and tall buildings were now nothing but rubble of stones and ash. Civilians fled for safety away from the raging battle, choosing their own lives rather than suffer from the casualties of the war. The usual clear and bright sky were now covered with hovering ships and fighters which were continuing firing blaster bolts, red and green that outshone the sky. Various screams and explosions were heard on the ground, especially the heavy footsteps of the battalion of the Imperial army marching towards their nemesis.

Intelligence has reached the Empire about the reports of the one of the secret bases of the Rebel Alliance on the planet of Essowyn. The Emperor dispatched a few Imperial spies to confirm the said rumors; the arrival of the Imperial army was the confirmation and fought the Rebellion head on.

The battle continued to rage on, casualties were increasing on both sides but it seemed that the rebels had the upper hand. The Empire was losing and the battle commander knew that they had to retreat now or the Rebels might finish them off.

That was his thoughts until a miracle appeared for the Empire.

On the vast sky, a dozen of star destroyers entered the planet's atmosphere. The Rebels widened their eyes in disbelief, four words swirling on the minds; _How could this happen?_ Knowing that the Empire had sent a bigger reinforcement, the rebels sprinted away and headed for their base to ask for more reinforcements, ready for another wave of battle.

The newly arrived star destroyers dispatched hundreds of TIE Fighters and blast off the Rebel fighters. As the aerial battle continued, another star destroyer appeared on the sky; it was different from the other star destroyers. The Empire rejoiced as their hope for victory rose and the Rebels cringed in fear; recognizing the ship's identity. It wasn't only a common ship; it was the _Executor_ , the flagship of the fleet and also the ship of the Empire's second most powerful man, no other than Darth Vader himself.

"The Devil has arrived!" one rebel yelled, signaling the others to get ready for the Dark Lord's arrival.

The other rebels headed for the cannons, scrambling for the controls; aiming for any shuttle appearing before them. They patiently waited for any sign of the Devil arriving, their heart beating in nervousness, sweat dripping from their faces.

A massive numbers of ships landed on the ground near the battle ground, much to the remaining army's joy and delight. When all of the ships disembarked, the ramp door lowered down and a large group of clone batallion marched down in perfect lines and rows. They continued marching until all of them were lined up in two rows and watched another Imperial shuttle disembarking between them. The clone commander walked in front of the shuttle and waited for the ramp door to lower down. Each of their chest armor held an insignia entitled _Vader's Fist_ , installing fear to their enemies as they knew that they will face their death from the Dark Lord's personal army and the devil himself.

The shuttle _Twilight's_ ramp door lowered down; air turned ice and the surroundings became dark, sending every chills to every man present. Then from the darkness it unleashes it's most demonic spawn, exiting down the ramp door as the men cringed in fear, melting down in the sight of the purest evil.

Darth Vader glowered down on the shivering clones with his fiery-gold eyes, reflecting power and destruction that he could only produce. His tall and rigid form carrying a sheer aura of darkness that he and the Emperor can only boast.

He was all but a mystery to everyone; he has no records of his past, he was ageless. He just appeared at the birth of the Empire and began installing fear and terror in the eyes of the galaxy. He was the Empire's Ghost; the second most powerful man in the universe, or some people believed him to be the most powerful of all men; the Emperor's enforcer; Dark Lord of the Sith and the ultimate killing machine. People fled for their lives whenever he passed them or stepping a foot on their planet. He was feared, and he was pleased by it.

Another mystery on the Dark Lord was his appearance. He wore all black from head-to-toe, leaving no skin bare along with his half-faced skull liked mask. Various theories and rumors were created to unveil the mysterious Darth Vader. Some people said he was a humanoid alien with hideous face that will spook even the most villainous of men. Some stated that he was a super high-tech battle droid created by the Emperor with superhuman abilities and can used the Force like the Jedi. But what bugs the Dark Lord the most is that some rumors said that he was once a powerful Jedi Knight named _Anakin Skywalker;_ a young man with strikingly handsome looks and dazzling smile that can attract every single woman in the galaxy, whether young or old. However Vader, who had spent most of his time destroying his past and connections to Skywalker, stated that he had killed Skywalker during the Jedi purges to silence the rumors.

 _Anakin Skywalker is dead... and there was only Darth Vader_

 _There are no time for weaknesses..._

 _Only pain..._

 _Power..._

 _Strength..._

 _Destruction..._

 _He was Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and he will hunt down._

The 501st Legion marched behind him as he strode towards the heated battle, the smell of blood fueling him on; craving for more. He called on the Dark Side of the Force, allowing it to overtake him; to unleash the beast inside of him, scratching to be let out and hunt down its prey. An animalistic growl escaped his chest, like a nexu growling for a taste of fresh meat from its next meal. A grim reaper ready to take another life.

A very sinful smile covered his lips when he caught a sight of a rebel firing blaster bolts towards them. He swing his ignited crimson red lightsaber and deflected the green bolts, sending it back to its shooter. The rebel ducked the bolts and resumed firing the Dark Lord, hoping for a chance to defeat him.

Vader used the Force and send the man flying towards the alley, slamming him against the wall with a loud _snap!_ coming from his neck. The body rolled in front of the Sith and he carelessly stepped on it, crushing its inners and bones to pieces then continued his stroll to finish his mission.

As he headed towards the Rebel base, he saw the Imperial troops firing blaster bolts as they charged towards their enemies. He and his men quickly joined and assist them, making their task to be easily accomplished.

The rebels retreated back as they saw the Dark Lord in front of their eyes, knowing that their life would be at end by the Sith's blade. Some of them continued firing at the approaching Imperials as the others signaled their comrades at the base to begin the ambush at the Rebel base.

The men at the cannons saw the Sith Lord and begin to position themselves and scrambling for controls. They activated the fire cannons and aimed at Vader, praying for some luck. They waited for their commander for a signal but before he could commence them to fire, the cannons suddenly crashed and each of it turned into a massive explosion, destroying some buildings near them and the front entrance of the base as well.

The rebels cringed in shock, fear, horror and disbelief. Who would have known that their indestructible Corellian fire cannons were destroyed with the single flick of Vader's fingers? Knowing that they were defeated, they ran away and fled for their lives, away from their awaiting death from the Devil himself.

Vader couldn't let them escape. As much as he wanted to finish them off, he needed to capture some of them and extract some information from their minds. The information about the secret bases of the Rebel Alliance were valuable to him and the Emperor since it was their only way to eliminate this terrorists from the galaxy.

Using the Force, he leapt from his feet and landed in front of the fleeing rebels, his crimson saber pointing at their throats, as if threatening them that he will slit their throats off with one single swing of his weapon. His men arrived shortly and surrounded the captured rebels, their weapons aiming at them. Vader pulled awau his weapon and turned it off, clipping it on his belt. He straigtened his shoulders and walked towards the rebels; his massive structure towering them like a shadow of death.

"Cuff them," he ordered.

The troopers obeyed him and pulled out various binders, cuffing each of the rebel's wrists.

"Other orders, sir?" the leader of the troopers asked.

"Bring them to the shuttle and take them to the brig of the Executor. I will deal with them _myself_ later," Vader responded, his eyes bored on the stunned faces of the prisoners darkly.

"Yes sir! You hear what Lord Vader said? Take them to the brig!"

The troopers diligently followed their leader's orders and pushed the rebels to their feet, taking them away from the Dark Lord's sight.

Vader suddenly felt something throught the Force. Then it hit him: there was a Jedi on Essowyn. His anger flared at the thought of the Jedi but delighted since it's been months since he have a duel with a renegade Jedi.

"Commander," he spoke. "Go back to the command post. I have important matters to deal with."

The clone looked puzzled, not understanding but nodded obediently. "Yes sir!" he saluted and left him alone, bringing the other troopers with him.

Vader clung himself to the Force, as he continued to sense that the Jedi approaching him. He smiled wickedly, _This going to be fun..._

A sound of an ignited lightsaber was heard behind him. He turned around and saw a pink-skinned female Twi'lek standing ten meters away from him. She was glaring daggers at him, her green-eyes reflecting pain and vengeance towards the Dark Lord.

"I see you have a decency to fight me all by yourself," Vader remarked, an evil smirk forming on his lips as he ignited his crimson-blade 'saber.

"Traitor!" the Jedi spat, eyes glowering, "You shouldn't turn from the Light! You shouldn't fall for the lies of the Sith!"

"The Jedi are the liars," he growled darkly, "And the Jedi like you shall die for your deceits!"

"One day," the Twi'lek shot back, "The Jedi will rise again and we will become powerful enough to defeat you and your rotten Emperor and take you back to Hell where you belong!"

Vader was impressed by the Jedi's boldness and her beliefs in the Jedi Philosophy but he knew better than listening to her lies. "Jedi are weak," he declared, raising his lightsaber, "If you think you're powerful... then I will show you what true power is!"

Vader swinged his lightsaber towards the Jedi, only to be blocked by his opponent's blue lightsaber. He attacked her again and exchanged few parries as they danced throughout their duel. The Jedi used the Force to throw a large metal debris towards the Sith but Vader sensed it quickly and pushed it back to the Jedi.

The metal hit her shoulders and the Sith heard her hissing in pain. He leapt to his feet and landed behind the Twi'lek ready to strike her again, but the Jedi dodged his attack and leapt backwards. Vader smirked underneath his hood, "Impressive, most impressive... You have dodged an attack that no other has survived." He goaded.

"Then you may be becoming weaker Sith!" She spat at him. Receiving a chuckle from the latter, "Yes, but that attack was meant for Rebels... are you ready for round two?" he teased, his voice dark. The Twi'lek has heard enough of his remarks and attacked Vader head on, lightsaber ablaze. Vader dodged it gracefully and pointed his own blade at her throat, only to parried by her. The Jedi jumped back and used the force to send a piece of debris hurling towards Vader which in result, was split into two pieces.

However, the Jedi didn't want to give up and sent a few more towards the Sith Lord. While Vader was busy defending himself, the Jedi saw this as an oppurtunity and ran towards Vader with all her might, swinging her lightsaber at the Sith. He barely dodged her attack in time; earning a fairly large wound on his left thigh, Vader bit back a wave of pain from the wound and swung at her again only to be grazed yet again on his right shoulder then it sliced his mask cleanly. Vader eyes lit with pain and anger as he watched the Twi'lek look for an escape route, he lifted his arm and then the next thing the Jedi knew she was gasping for air.

Vader stood up, groaning in immesurable pain as he limped towards the Twi'lek, who was suffocating for breath. He laughed darkly as he clamped his right fist on her neck, squeezing it tighter.

"You thought you can kill me?" he growled and move his left hand to his wounded shoulder feeling the pain grow intensely but never showing it, he pulled it back and towards his mouth he licked the blood dripping on his hand, savoring its taste.

"You sadistic monster!" she screamed, spitting on his face, causing Vader to wipe the saliva off his hooded face and clutched her throat tightly. "I wasted my time for your uselessness, Jedi. You will die..." At the final grip of his mechanical hand, the Twi'lek's neck snapped as her body became limp. Then Vader released the body and cut the body into three pieces with his 'saber.

He took the Jedi's saber and the sliced pieces of his mask and clipped it on his belt, making a mental note to himself to add it to his trophies when he returns to his ship later. He strode back to the Empire's command post, hissing and groaning in pain with every step he took.

"Lord Vader, sir!" his clone commander eagerly addressed him with a salute. "We have transported the rebel prisoners back to the _Executor_ ; we are awaiting your orders, sir."

"No, commander," he responded, "I will deal with them myself. Return to your posts and await further orders from your commanding officer."

"Yes sir!"

He said nothing and headed towards back the shuttle, sighing in relief as the officer didn't notice anything amiss from the Dark Lord. His words was only an excuse so that he can escape from that infuriating physco-doctor of his.

Force, he hated that woman. She's pompous, bold and sadistic- more sadistic than him. She was younger than him, yet she acts like a mother hen, only she is brutal when it comes to his stubborness.

Luckily, he ordered her to go to the surface planet to tend the injured men of his. But that doesn't mean that he is an exception. Any injuries or health problems she might see or find out and he is done.

"Take me back to the _Executor_ ," he ordered to his pilot.

"Yes, my Lord!"

Vader headed to his personal cabin and sat down on the bed. He removed his cloak and tunic and simply toss it on the bed post. He examined his wounds carefully and touched it with his left hand. Large amount of blood were pouring out and Vader wiped them with clean cloth, hoping that when his doctor returns to the ship, she wouldn't notice it and find out.

 _That woman will be the death of me,_ he mused, blowing the stinging wound. He badly wanted to heal himself but the Force-healing technique requires only for the Light side of the Force. He growled as he remembered his days as a weak and foolish Jedi, who became pawn of their lies.

 _Jedi are deceitful liars..._ he reminded himself, _and they must die..._

He lay down on the bed, ignoring the stinging protests of his wounds. He is tired now, he needed rest. He felt the heavy lids dropping and in seconds later, he found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _He ran through the total darkness... he didn't even know how long he had been running and why he was running. He called out for help but there is no response._

 _He feels lost... helpless... he didn't know what to do..._

 _Suddenly he saw himself standing at the doorway of the Jedi Council chambers. He couldn't move, he was frozen and he can only watch what will happen next._

 _A group of younglings peeked out from their hiding places and approached the frozen Sith. Vader tensed, his muscles trembling as he remembered that fateful night of the Jedi Purge. He wanted to run away, but he couldn't. He felt stuck, paralyzed, unable to do anything to escape from this nightmare._

 _A blond, blue-eyed boy around four or five years walked on to him, his big blue eyes reflecting fear and horror, as if asking him for help._

 _"Master Skywalker..." the boy spoke, "There is too many of them. What are we going to do?"_

 _Instead of reaching his lightsaber clipped to his belt, he suddenly lurched forward, kneeling in front of the youngling. He was shocked... he should have killed the boy... to end this tormenting dream but he couldn't..._

 _He looked around him and saw that the younglings circled around the room. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the appearance of the younglings had changed. They looked of decaying corpse, eyes black as the night and their gaze were as cold as ice._

 _The boy took his saber and ignited it; pointing it to his neck._

 _His blue eyes reflecting coldness and vengeance. "Lord Vader... you betrayed us..." he said as he inched the blade closer to his neck._

 _"No... please..." he begged._

 _The boy ignored his cries and smiled wickedly. "It's too late..." he replied, "You only have to pay the price for your betrayal..." He swinged the lightsaber, beheading the young Sith, and felt his head rolling on the floor._

* * *

Vader awoke with a start, his heart throbbing against his chest. Sweat was covering most of his body. He ran a hand through his unruly curls, wishing that he could make those dreams to go away. He stood up, trembling as he reached for his discarded clothes hanging on the bed post. He stumbled on the floor, knees weak and his strength was ebbing away. His breathing hitched, gasping for air. Using all of his remaining strength, he used the Force to call the comlink to his hands then pounded the frequency with his trembling hands.

"Captain Piett," he spoke, voice hoarse and faltering.

 _"Lord Vader?"_ Piett responded, _"How may I be of assistance?"_

"Call the medical team, Piett..." he replied, "Call them-" But suddenly, Vader felt his soul ebb away and collapsed onto the ground, darkness engulfing his vision.

Piett jumped slightly lightly when he heard a large _thump!_ on the other side of the line. "Lord Vader?" he spoke testily. "Lord Vader?" he repeated again. Then it hit him.

"Call the medical team!" he yelled as he ran out of the bridge, "And meet me at the Hangar bay 05!" Piett sprinted throughout the halls until he arrived at the hangar bay where the shuttle _Twilight_ had just disembarked. The medical team arrived shortly, wheeling a medical capsule with them.

"What happened Captain?" A medic asked.

"I believed Lord Vader has collapsed," Piett replied, waiting for the ramp door to lower down. He looked at the medic team and frowned. "Where is Doctor Reché?" he asked.

"Lord Vader sent her on the planet to perform medical attention on the possible wounded soldiers," the medic answered. "Shall we call her to inform about this?"

"Yes," Piett said. "She needs to know what happened to her _personal patient_ ," _And I hoped that she wouldn't kill him for this,_ Piett thought.

"Alright. I call her now," the medic said and pulled out his comlink. Piett saw the ramp door has been lowered down and rushed inside, pushing the pilot out of the way as he hurried into the Dark Lord's personal cabin. Without hesitation, he opened the door and turned on the semi-darkened room. He looked around inside and stiffened in shock.

There was Vader, sprawled out on the cabin floor, surrounded by a pool of blood, his breathing was slow and shallow. Piett kneeled in front of the unconscious Dark Lord and checked his pulse. It was so weak that Piett barely felt it.

"Captain Piett have you saw- Oh kriff!" the medic burst out when he saw Vader on the floor, unconscious and covered with large amount of blood.

"Bring the med capsule here, quickly!" he yelled at his collagues outside.

In a few seconds, the rest of the team entered the cabin and lifted the unconcious Sith Lord on the med capsule. After of successfully placing Vader on the capsule, the team wheeled the capsule away, heading for the medical bay on the other side of the ship.

Piett, being a loyal and respectful officer to Vader, hopefully prayed that the medics would successfully treat the Dark Lord with medical care.

* * *

The fleed rebels arrived at the massive rebel frigate ship orbiting on the planet Gallyon located at the Outer Rims. Their faces filled with defeat and shame. Years of hardship to take down the Empire and now, they were losing.

The walked silently until they reached the entrance door of the Alliance High Council chambers. The guards opened the entrance door and let the rebels inside.

They entered inside and saw the Alliance leaders sitting at the large rectangular table in front of them. They lowered their heads in shame as the Alliance waited to be reported to. Finally, one of the rebels gathered his courage and stepped forward.

"The 100th battalion has returned to base for refuge, resulting from the latest attack on our camp on planet Essowyn by the Empire. The group you see before you is the remaining individuals from the 100th battalion. Some of our comrades were taken prisoners by Darth Vader."

The alliance leaders showed no emotion at the mention of the Sith Lord. Of course, it's always Darth Vader who foils their plans. That's why all rebels are instructed to kill the Sith on site.

"And what of the Corellian heavy cannons that I've purchased?" asked Garm Bel-Iblis, a Corellian senator.

The rebel shook his head. "All destroyed, senator. By the snap of his fingers," he replied.

"Damn you Vader," the Senator mumbled angrily.

"And what of the Jedi that is under your care?" Senator Mon Mothma asked.

"Dead, ma'am. Split into three after her duel with Vader."

The whole room silenced stricken and horrified at the fate of the renegade Jedi. Except for Jan Dodonna who looked poised to vomit. Mon felt disgusted at the Dark Lord's monstrous murdering methods. Her animosity grew and she could only wished that Vader would be brought to justice for his atrocities.

"Thank you, Commander," Senator Bail Organa. "You are all dismissed."

The rebels bowed their heads then left the room, leaving the alliance leaders to their discussions.

"This is outrageous! Everytime the Empire finds out about our bases they send Darth Vader to kill them all!" a rebel leader spoke.

"The Emperor has spies everywhere!" a rebel yelled.

"We're gonna die!" one shrieked.

The meeting burst into chaos. The leaders began yelling at each other while Mon and Bail tried to calm them down but failed to do so. The war continued until a large whistle pierced the through the air, causing them to be silent.

"Master Kenobi," Bail greeted. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Apologies, my good Senator. I had to run an errand," Obi-Wan replied with a bow.

"It doesn't matter, have a seat Master Jedi," Mon spoke, offering an unoccupied seat beside her.

Obi-Wan smiled as he sat down. "Thank you milady. Now, what is all this nonsense about?"

"We've just received a report about the attack on our bases located on Essowyn. Apparently, it has been attacked by... the Devil himself," Bail said, clenching his teeth.

"Oh," Obi-Wan was not surprised by this. Over the past two years, Darth Vader has been on a rampage and was hunting down rebel base after rebel base. "And what of Jedi Knight Y'ssaah Eskyowa?"

"Do the Jedi accept three - pieces of Twi'lek right now?" Dodonna sarcastically said.

"What!?" Obi-Wan exclaimed in shock. "Vader did that?" Dodonna nodded in reply.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat at the thought of his former apprentice's actions. Anakin would never do such things like those but he knew that the man was gone... only to be replaced by the monster known as Darth Vader.

The only thing that he could do was to defeat the Emperor and Vader and bring back the democracy to the crippled galaxy.

"Don't lose hope, fellow Alliance Leaders," Obi-Wan calmly spoke. "Vader is a Sith Lord and I will find a way to defeat him."

The room went silent as the Alliance leaders slowly digested Obi-Wan's words. But another alliance leader spoke up.

"Defeat him?! Ha! I don't believe your philosophy, Vader killed most of the Jedi except you and Master Yoda. And you're saying you can defeat that devil! The people are more scared of Vader than the Emperor."

"You said Vader is a very-powerful former Jedi!"

"He will kill us all soon!"

"He even killed half of the Council!"

The alliance leaders continued spitting words of their disbeliefs at the renegade Jedi Master. Obi-Wan felt ashamed, if he should have prevented Anakin's fall, then none of this would happen.

He was his Master... he should have known...

 _Oh, Anakin... sweet, kind, innocent Anakin..._

He stood up and left the Alliance leaders alone, his heart heavy and burdened. Bail and Mon only watched him go, and then bowed their heads in shame.

"If only Senator Amidala was here," Mon whispered, green eyes filled with tears at the thought of her former best friend.

* * *

She entered the dark room, with lights casting from the outside. She approached a large crib in the middle of the room. Running her fingertips on it, she crouched down and used the other hand to caress the blue skyhopper and brown-haired doll in a white dress that was sitting inside the crib. She leaned down and kissed the toys with a feathery touch.

"Soon my sweet little angels," she promised softly, lips barely touching the toys. "You'll have your revenge on your killer and he will meet his end from our hands."

She looked up and moved her gaze towards the posted photo of Darth Vader on the wall in front of them, speared by dozens of daggers on his heart.

* * *

 **I'm completely shocked at the last sentence. Yeah. Haha I know. But this is a Revenge story so Padmé's a OC here. Still haven't found my character, eh? You'll find out in the next chapter ;)**

 **Read happily my Jedi Knights!**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	3. The Past Gone

**THE ANGEL'S REVENGE**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **A/N:** I'm back! No, your eyes deceives you. Of course not!

Sorry if it took long for the next update, school's got me busy and betareader's busy also but I'm glad that I've updated the next chapter!Cheers!

If you're asking about The Lost Father, I'm still working on it although I've got a little much time for writing.

* * *

CHAPTER **2- PAST GONE**

"How is he?"

"He's fine, Doctor. He just needs rest for now."

Doctor Anya Reché, a young dark-haired woman with a semi-athletic build, rubbed her forehead in frustration as she stared at the unconscious man lying on the medical bed, an IV tube attached to his arm and his face covered with oxygen mask. She just rushed back to the Executor after receiving word from her assistant about Lord Vader's condition. The man was stubborn- very stubborn to let her tend with his injuries. She wished that she shouldn't accepted the Emperor's offer to become Lord Vader's personal physician.

Admitting that Darth Vader, was proving to be the most difficult patient she'd ever handled.

Taking the datapad from the medical droid, she began to read the reports about the man's condition. At least it wasn't worse than she expected.

Minutes of skimming over the files on the datapad, she noticed the Dark Lord stirring awake, his eyes adjusting from the light inside the room.

"Milord," she spoke wryly, crossing her arms as she faced Vader who was sitting down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Vader made no reply and pulled the mask from his face, throwing it on the other side of the room, much to the woman's indignation. "I'm fine doctor," he spoke at last, "I have more important matters to do." He pulled out the IV tube from his arm and pushed out of the bed, making his way to the door.

"You're not going anywhere." Anya growled, jabbing a finger on the man's broad chest and blocking his way out. "You need to rest. And that's final."

Vader glared at her darkly, his sapphire blue eyes turned fiery golden and clamped his hand around the doctor's throat. "Don't test my patience, Doctor!" he snapped. "I will not be merciful next time."

He released her from his grip and stormed out the room, leaving the trembling woman inside.

He headed straight to his apartment suite and pressed the keycode on the doorway. The door opened with a hiss then the Dark Lord entered inside. His suite was semi-dark, with red lights casting inside. Vader removed the medical robe and used the Force to toss the garment into the garbage chute, leaving only his pants and glove on his right arm.

He headed towards the living room and sat down on the large, black couch, closing his eyes and began to meditate.

He used the Dark Side of the Force to gather the most painful memories of his life that were buried deep inside of his mind. The memories successfully resurfaced and images quickly flashed before him- beginning from his harsh and cruel life as a slave, as a Jedi, his turn to the Dark Side, the destruction of the Jedi Order, Padmé's betrayal, his final duel with Kenobi on Mustafar and his defeat from the Jedi Master, causing massive injuries that can cause death if the Emperor had not found him. Vader's muscles tensed, his teeth clenching furiously, threatening to crush. Anger boiled his veins, his heart hammering against his chest; the raging beast inside of him was scratching to be let out, to dominate and conquer. The Dark Side of the Force flowed through him, whispering dark and greedy promises like a seductress. It feels addictive... _so damn good..._

The Dark Side was stronger... more powerful, not like the weak and feeble powers of the Jedi. They are narrow-minded, foolish and devoid of emotions. That's why they're so easily defeated. Their existence are no more. Oh, Vader was so sure about that.

He was not Anakin Skywalker anymore... he will never be the weak and helpless Jedi who was unable to save the people he loved; or a slave to the deceits of the Jedi Council...

He is now Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith; He was more powerful than ever. He can wield the power that no one else could.

Even the Emperor.

Soon, he will overthrow the rotten beggar and claim _his_ throne and _his_ Empire. He will finally rule the galaxy with peace overlording it; not corruption and arrogance like Palpatine had. And people will mention his name as a just ruler for thousand of years; remembering all of things that he'd done for the Empire. The name Darth Vader will be kept alive forever.

As he continued reflecting dark thoughts and ambitions, a loud series of beeps and whistles snapped Vader out of his reverie. The dark lord's eyes opened and formed a small smile at the sight of his blue-white colored astromech droid, approaching him.

"Hey Artoo," he spoke, patting the droid on the dome. The droid shot him beeps and whistles that are louder than before and Vader knew that the droid was angry.

"Sorry buddy, I have a lot things to do first," he apologized, scratching the back of his head. "Say, so you upgraded the hyperdrive motivator on my TIE Fighter, eh?"

Artoo replied a beep. The young Sith chuckled. "Well I figure that out," he mused.

The droid let out again several beeps and whistles, asking the man a question.

"I don't know if I'm unoccupied," he replied, casting Artoo an apologetic look. "But I will inform you later if I'm free on 0900 hours, okay buddy?"

Artoo beeped in response and Vader smiled.

"I knew I can count on you, Artoo," he said with a sad smile on his lips.

The astromech droid wailed dozen of beeps and whistles then he rolled under the crook of the Dark Lord's arm. Vader patted the dome gently.

"I know Artoo," he whispered softly, "I miss her, too."

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat down on the cockpit of his ship, his hands gripping the controls tightly. His head buried in shame and despair.

How he could be so blind? He was Anakin's master after all; he should have known.

He never saw the signs; never noticed even one of them. The way Anakin looked at Padmé, the way he reacted whenever he heard she was in trouble and the force-presences inside of her body. Padmé had done a clever idea to hide her pregnancy by wearing larger gowns. He always assumed that the woman just changed her taste in fashion.

He knew that the young man was deeply inlove with the Nubian Senator since the first time the two met. All those years, the boy always think about her and whenever her name was mentioned in the holo-net, he would immediately stop what he was doing and focused on the news about the Senator. Obi-Wan had to drag him away from the screen and chastise him about not finishing his work.

Force, he missed Anakin. He missed the man he was before; a brash, arrogant and rebellious padawan, a loyal and caring friend and a sweet, cheeky brother.

But that man is gone. Anakin is gone. He was replaced by the ruthless monster known as Darth Vader.

Anakin died when he turned to the dark side and throw away everything he cared for. Even their friendship.

He tried to stop and confront him on Mustafar when he stowed away on Padmé's ship without her knowledge. He heard their arguments; Padmé pleading her husband to stop his dark deeds and greedy ambitions and tried to coax him to come run away with her and raise their child. On the other side, Anakin reasoned her that they wouldn't hide anymore and overthrow the Chancellor- Emperor then rule the galaxy together. When he emerged from the ship, he was wrong. Anakin thought that Padmé had lied and betrayed him to the Jedi, he choked her, much to his and Padmé's shock and horror. He 2begged him to release her. They've spat words and fought for the last time. He defeated him, but he didn't have a heart to kill him. Anakin was his bestfriend, his partner-in-crime, his brother, the only family he had. But he knew that Anakin is gone, and so is he.

Obi-Wan covered his face with both hands and began to weep. He hasn't wept for a long time, except after the death of his former master Qui-Gon Jinn by the hands of the Sith Lord Darth Maul and leaving his early days as a Jedi Knight with a heavy burden of teaching Anakin into the ways of the Jedi. And now, he was weeping for his lost friend. The friend he had lost to the dark side. To the Sith. To Darth Vader.

He was now torn apart- from friendship and duty. He knew that he had to kill Vader to fulfill his job and responsibility as the peace keeper of the galaxy but the questions is; will he kill the man who was once his apprentice, bestfriend and brother? Will he be able to finish him off this time after Mustafar?

 _Kriffing hells! Why did it have to be so difficult?_ He cried out in frustration.

He activated the ship's engine and flicked on some controls as the ship blasted off to space.

He needed to be alone.

He needed time to ponder his thoughts.

He pressed the coordinates on the keypad and watched the ship pulled into the hyperspace.

He will disappear for now and waited for answers from the Force.

 _For now, Skywalker and Kenobi are both dead._

* * *

 _"Lord Vader, the Emperor demands you to make contact with him."_

 _Blasted beggar,_ he thought angrily as he headed towards the audience chamber. Vader was still in a foul mood after the incident at the bridge. An arrogant officer dared to question his orders and much to his rage, the man ended up by snapping his neck and throwing him away like a ragdoll. He was sure Piett called the cleaning droids by now.

Darth Vader hated incompetent officers. They're arrogant, power-hungry parasites and they're the reason why the people are losing faith in the Empire.

And when he's Emperor, he'll make sure that he will eliminate this imbeciles along with the Rebel Alliance.

He finally approached the chambers and entered inside. And as a loyal servant of the Emperor, he knelt on one knee and bowed his hooded head down as the blue-holographic image of the Emperor flickered in front of him.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader addressed, venom filling his voice through words.

 _"Rise, Lord Vader,"_ Sidious ordered calmy and Vader stood up on his tall and rigid form. _"I take it that you've completed your mission well?"_

"Yes Master," The younger Sith replied. "We've eliminate the rebel forces on the planet Essowyn and captured prisoners for interrogation," he reported.

 _"I see,"_ Sidious replied but Vader sensed that he was waiting for more.

"And they've hidden a renegade Jedi as well," he added darkly

However, Sidious was pleased at his apprentice's hatred towards the Jedi and formed a vicious smile on his scarred lips. _"I see you've grown stronger in the dark side than the last time we've met my young apprentice,"_ he remarked in a grandfatherly tone.

"Your teachings have taught me well, Master," Vader replied, almost sounding like a respectful student.

 _"Ah, it was a shame that you've wasted your talents for those pitiful teachings of the Jedi. They even doubted, mistrusted and never fully accepted you and your abilities. So disappointing, Lord Vader and to the end, they were the reason why you lost your mother as well as your beloved wife and child,_ " Sidious said, casting a pitiful look on his young apprentice.

Vader's fists clenched. "They will pay, master," he growled, his eyes glowing angry yellow.

 _"Good... good..."_ Sidious praised. "Inform me of what you have obtained from the rebels," he added. _"And also see to it that Doctor Reché tends to your **condition**."_

Vader bowed respectfully. "It'll be done, milord," he replied.

 _"Now go Vader,"_ Sidious said at last. _"I have a meeting with some admirals in 30 minutes."_ Then, the Emperor's image vanished and their communication ended. Vader used the Force to smash the holo-transmitter to pieces like an enraged animal. When he had calmed down, he picked it up and exited the chambers. He approached the guard outside and handed the smashed holo-transmitter. The guard responded by taking it and hurried away, sending it to the technicians to fix. Vader will have a new one by the next day.

The Sith Lord headed towards the brig of his ship and approached the awaiting female Commander on the outside of the interrogation room.

"Lord Vader, sir!" The female commander saluted when she caught sight of the Dark Lord arriving.

"Commander Yllerté," Vader spoke, his tall and rigid form towering the woman. "Are the prisoners secured inside?"

"They are milord," Commander Yllerté replied. "Shall I summon the interrogation droid?"

Vader waved her off. "That won't be necessary, Commander. I will deal with them myself."

"Yes Lord Vader!" Yllerté bowed and Vader left them outside, entering the large interrogation room.

The room was filled with nine men strapped on each chair, all of them were dishiveled and looked malnourished. Their eyes widened in fear and horror as they saw the Dark Lord standing amidst of them.

With the dark side of the Force, Darth Vader was thirsty- thirsty for blood. The ravaging beast inside of him growled, scratching to be let out and dominate him; show this brainless parasites the true meaning of fear and power, the power that he could only wield, not even the Emperor himself.

He is Darth Vader after all, the Dark Lord of the Sith.

This was his destiny; this is what he is meant to be.

Not a weak and foolish young Jedi or a helpless slave that he had been before.

A very sinful smile covered his lips as he pulled out his lightsaber and ignited its crimson blade. The dark side flowed through his vey inner core; empowering his strength. Its very seductive voice whispered inside his mind, screaming two words: _KILL THEM!_

"Good evening gentlemen," Vader spoke, his dark, menacing voice brought chills to every man's spine as he paced past them, circling his blade. "I believe you and I are going to have an interesting conversation."

* * *

Admiral Drahn Farros walked through the vast halls of the Imperial Palace with his rigid form that was fitting for a military man. For a man in his 30's, he looked fairly young for such a position as admiral but he had handled his job well and even earned the trust of his Majesty the Emperor and probably, Lord Darth Vader, who was seemed such to be difficult to please.

Today, he had received an invitation from the Emperor for a meeting with the other Imperial admirals in the Imperial Palace at Imperial Center exactly 1000 hours. As a loyal and dutiful servant of the Empire, he agreed to attend and was on his way to the conference room where the meeting will take place.

As he walked, he noticed a young woman in an imperial uniform approaching towards him. The sight of the woman took his breath away; he'd never seen a woman so beautiful before. She was pettite and gorgeous. Her dark chesnut hair was tied into a bun on her back and her ivory skin glowed from her dark green uniform. But there is something amiss at the woman's eyes. It was cold, lifeless, hatred and _vengeance?_

 _Who is this woman and to whom she is taking revenge to?_

"Hello," the woman greeted him with a small smile. Even her smile was also lifeless.

"Hello," he greeted back, bowing slightly in front of her. "What brings you here in his Majesty's palace?"

"On an errand from my commanding officer," the woman replied. "I needed to bring this report to Governor Tarkin."

"Ah, well hurry off milady," Admiral Farros bowed. "I'm sure you wouldn't wanted to be late."

"Thank you," she smiled and bowed her head slightly. "It is a pleasure meeting you Admiral."

"My pleasure," he stated with a charming grin. The woman bowed again for the last time and then walked past Farros. But suddenly, Farros felt something pricked on his skin but before he could even find out, he felt his strength ebbing away and he dropped on the ground, darkness finally claiming his vision.

Her lips formed a sickly sweet smile as she watched him fall on the ground. Finally, everything was proceeding according to her plan.

There will be no more mercy this time.

 _No second chances..._ _The price must be paid._..

For she had kept her promise called _revenge._

* * *

 **My OC has debuted!Lucky her, she'd existed there. Yeah such sad life...**

 **SPOILER: The First Kill (Got it from Hayden's latest movie hahaha) and more BLOOD!**

 **Hope you enjoy my Jedi Knights!**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	4. The First Kill

**THE ANGEL'S REVENGE**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **A/N:** Sorry if it took so long. Writing's hard without beta-reader and I have to write every graphic detail.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3- THE FIRST KILL**

The man cried out bloodily as the blade ran through his wrist. The pain from his maimed arm was burning his innards that his body shook furiously and his vision was blurred, except for the black hulking figure standing in front of him with a glowing crimson saber on his hand. His teeth clenched and a massive amount of tears stained his bloodied and scarred face. He knew he was on the brink of death, but if he will die for democracy, he would gladly accept it, like his fallen comrades have done.

"Tell me," Darth Vader leaned forward, his fiery-golden eyes bore through his frightened eyes, sending cold chills on the man's spine. "Tell me where is the Rebel base and I will end all of this." The tone of his whisper was beyond comforting and the rebel knew better than to give in.

"Never!" He screamed, blood spitting directly towards the Dark Lord's face, enough to enrage the Dark Lord. Vader let out a monstrous growl as he stood on his imposing form and the man was met by a hot slash on his abdomen. His pain-filled screams echoed throughout the dark and quite room.

Vader laughed darkly, seemed to be pleased and satisfied at the sight of the feared and wounded man. "You're quite bold, are you?" He remarked, pacing around him like a Nexu inspecting his prey. "It's a shame that you have to fight and die for those infested parasites," He stopped on his tracks and approached the man, leaning on his ear. "What a pity," he whispered.

The man felt angry and disgusted by those words. Who is he to be pitied by his executioner? He's going to die anyway. "Don't pity me Lord Vader!" He spat. "I should be the one who pities you. I may be a rebel scum but you- you are nothing! You are nothing rather than the Emperor's pet who needs someone to hold his leash! His puppet! **HIS SLAVE!"**

The last two words were like being stabbed on the back. A slave? Who is he to call him a slave? No one calls him a slave! No one! _No one!_

In the blink of an eye, the man felt was lifted up and began gasping for air. Then he realized that Darth Vader was Force-choking him.

"Foolish man..." the Sith snarled, squeezing his throat tighter until he choked blood. "I am no slave and no one will ever call. Me. A. _Slave."_

The man had crossed the line. His usefulness has come to end. He will die.

As the dark energy surged him, he slowly tightened his grip to crush the man's throat. A sinful smile crossed his lips, pleasured at the mere sight as the man meets his death.

"Any last words?" He mused, ready to clamp his fists to seal the man's fate.

"Fuck you!" He shrieked, his voice tight and raspy from the choke. "You won't live much longer, Vader. She'll kill you. _She'll kill you!"_

 _Snap!_

He shouldn't have snapped the man's throat that quick. He was going to ask who was the man referring to when he suddenly crushed its neck. Out of curiosity, Vader tried to probe the lifeless man's mind but found nothing.

 _Damn it!_

A low growl rumbled his chest, aching for more blood to taste as he looked around the lifeless bodies of the tortured rebels sprawled on each chair, some of them are limbless and stained with blood as well. With an inhuman cry, he swinged his ignited 'saber and sliced the last man he killed in several pieces, blood splattering across the room and on his face and clothes as well.

 _She'll kill you!_

 _She'll kill you !_

 _She'll kill you!_

A woman. Pathetic. Who would've dare to kill him? He is Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, the Emperor's enforcer, the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces and the Empire's second-in-command. He is invincible, no one can ever defeat him. He had become more powerful than any Force-sensitive had been.

He stood up in his tall and rigid form, his eyes glowing amber and left the room without looking back.

Upon exiting the interrogation room, Vader was approached by Commander Yllerté, who seems to be holding a datapad in her hands.

"Milord," she began, handing a datapad to the Sith. "One of our spies had reported sightings of a small rebel activity at the Galyon sector."

Vader took the datapad from the officer and began to read the files encoded inside the gadget. He looked again at the nervous woman and handed back the datapad. "Contact the spy and tell him to confirm his report before we engage an attack on the rebels," he stated, crossing his arms on his chest. "I needed to bring a full report to the Emperor about this."

"It'll be done Milord," Yllerté replied with a salute and bow then left to carry out his orders.

* * *

He felt dizzy and his head was throbbing with pain. Opening slowly his eyes, he saw himself inside a dark room, his hands and legs were bounded on a large metal table. He began to scream for help, but no one responded to his cries.

His heart was beating fast, nervous and afraid of what will happen next. Was he abducted by his enemies? Rebels? Or Darth Vader himself? His eyes slowly widened in fear and horror. Why would Darth Vader kill him? He'd done nothing but being loyal and dedicated to the Galactic Empire. He was honest and void of any rebel ties. Surely this had to be a mistake.

Drahn Farros heard the door hissed opened. Knowing it was Vader, he took a deep breath and braced for a conversation that would surely end his life and to prove the Sith that he is loyal to the Empire itself.

He quietly listened to the approaching footsteps and when it stopped, he began to open his mouth to speak but he was cut off first by the newcomer.

"You're awake," the voice spoke. Farros frowned, for he had expected the dark, menacing voice of Lord Vader, not a soft, melodic voice of a woman.

"Clearly," he replied. "Who are you? And what are your intentions to me, kidnapper?"

The shadow laughed darkly, stepping into the light and the admiral recognized her as the woman in the Imperial Palace earlier. The cold and hardened woman whom he had last conversed before he lost consciousness and have been kidnapped.

"I'm no one important, Admiral," she spoke, her soft yet cold voice brought chills down his spine. "And my intentions are none of your concern."

"Your intentions are my concern, woman!" He retorted. "I wanted to know why you had me kidnapped and what are your reasons behind my kidnapping." His gaze softened, almost pleading. "Please, let me go. I've done nothing wrong and I have two little daughters to raise. They're the only ones I had!"

Her eyes darkened, as well as her expression at the mention of his daughters. It reflected anger, hatred, sorrow and _grief._

"No," she snarled. "No... I will make sure he'll pay. I'll make sure he will!"

 _Who?_

She pulled out a tube-like shaped object and a blue glowing blade sprung into life with a soft hiss. Farros examined the object and widened his eyes in realization. _Jedi!_ She was a Jedi!

"Jedi!" He exclaimed. "I should have known. In the name of the Empire, you should be arrested and charged with high treason! You'll never live much longer and Lord Vader will surely brought you to justice-" His sentence was cut off by when the blue blade ran through his wrist. He screamed in searing pain of his sliced limb, feeling his body was burned from the lava fires of Mustafar.

"Let me remind you for the last time Admiral," she snarled. "I am no **Jedi."**

And then she plunged the 'saber directly into the man's throat, his last words calling out his daughters' names.

* * *

Vader suppressed a yawn as he entered his quarters. Palpatine ordered his presence back to the Imperial Centre, delighted by his continous successful missions of hunting down Jedi and Rebels and decided to invite him to a dinner in his honor. Vader wouldn't want anything but to throw himself to bed and rest.

He stripped off his garments and mask on the floor, leaving only his shorts and glove. Artoo would have to clean the mess by the time he arrives.

The young Sith walked towards the large couch and slumped down on the soft mattress with a sigh.

 _"Hosshi!"_

Vader's eyes snapped open at the purring sound. He groaned in annoyance. He should have known.

 _"Hosshi!"_

A small, round cat-like adorable creature jumped on his stomach and sat down with an endearing look on its face, wagging its star-shaped tail-end. It is lime-green on color and it has star-shaped patches on each side of its face. Most people would faint in adoration with one single look on its face.

 _"Hosshi!"_ The cat beamed happily.

"Acrux," Vader growled. "If you're looking for your food, it's on the kitchen counter, _poodoo."_ With a slight wave of his hand, he gently pushed the cat away and closed again his eyes, hoping to get some peaceful rest.

* * *

 _He entered inside the room quietly, hoping that he might not disturb his wife in her sleep. He quickly removed his cloak, tunic and boots as he approached the bed. The lights from the outside illuminated her features, her porcelain skin glowing from the darkness of the room. Force, she is so beautiful._ _He slipped into the covers and laid beside her as she slept. The steady rising and falling of her chest indicated that she is peacefully asleep. And so their child._

 _His flesh hand moved to her enlarged belly, caressing it gently as he bent low, kissing her neck slowly. She stirred in response, tilting her head as her lips meeting his._ _Anakin's hand grasped on the back of her head, coaxing her mouth open to deepen their kiss. A low growl rumbled his throat as he devoured her mouth hungrily with desire and then he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers._

 _She fluttered her eyes open and a small smile formed her luscious pink lips. "Ani?" She said sleepily._

 _"Hey Angel," he breathed, kissing her softly on the lips. "Are you dreaming about me?" He added, voice low and husky._

 _She yawned, strecthing her arms as she nodded which he take upon as a yes. "I'm hungry," she told him._

 _Ah yes; her pregnancy hormones. He was getting used of waking up in the middle of the night just to prepare his starving pregnant wife food which she usually craved. A smile tugged his lips. Surely their baby has been bullying his/her poor mother for months now. He/she is truly his/her father's child._

 _"What do you want then?" He asked._

 _"Umm..." she began. "A shurra fruit sorbet with whipped cream on top also with pallies, bantha blue milk on a large glass and crackers, four or five. And also konpeito, full jar."_

 _He stood up, memorizing each food in his mind and walked out of their bedroom, heading towards the kitchen. As he began to prepare his wife's meal, he heard her calling out from the bedroom saying, "I love you!"_

 _He chuckled in response. "I love you, too!" He called back as he chopped the shurra fruit to pieces._

* * *

Vader woke with a start, his heart heavy with pain and guilt at the thought of the wonderful yet painful night with Padmé. He buried his face in his hands, pushing the memory away from his mind.

 _My sweet Padmé_ , he thought, _I lost my soul when I lost you._

 _Damn_ _Sidious!_ He said that he will help her save her from that prophetic dream of his! He'd offered his allegiance to him to learn the power on how to save Padmé from dying. He had been helpless to save his mother because the Jedi told him to let her go. And even now he became a Sith, he still lost his wife, too.

 _Let go of everything you fear to lose_ , the old little green bastard once said.

Can't they see? They were his everything, his life! He'd sworn to protect them and keep them from harm! And they told him to let them go; to let them die.

 _Damn them, damn them all to hell!_ He cried out as his icy blue eyes glowed angry yellow. The monster inside screamed, craving for blood and scratching to be let out.

 _Sidious and the Jedi must pay for their treachery,_ the voice whispered inside him. _They must die!_

 _They will die_ , he agreed. _But now is not the right time. I must learn everything from him before we could made our move._

 _The rule of Two_ , the voice realized.

 _Yes, the rule of Two,_ he replied. _Soon, we will overthrow the rotten bastard and claim my throne and my Empire."_

 _Ah, Long live Emperor Vader,_ the voice declared.

He smirked. _Emperor Vader_ , such a fitting name. He could imagine himself ruling the galaxy, peace and order bestowed upon his hands. The galaxy will be so much a better place without the Rebellion, poverty, corruption and crime in his time. The Force would be with him as he rule, fulfilling his visions for the Empire, answering to him alone.

And if the Jedi hadn't manipulated Padmé's mind, she would be beside him, ruling as his Empress and the two of them will be known and respected by the galaxy as great and just rulers as they brought democracy and justice into the galaxy's hands. He would make sure that the Empire will have a tie of Skywalkers in it.

But she was gone. And so was their baby. His child died without him knowing if it was a girl or a boy. He never met or held the child in his arms. And he will never get it back.

Soon, Sidious and the whole blasted Jedi Order will pay for what they've done to his family. Their blood will pay the price for their treachery.

He'll make sure that they will be.

He heard his comlink sounded on the sidetable. Using the Force, he called it to his hand and pressed the answer button.

"Vader," he snapped.

 _"Milord, we've approached the Imperial Center,"_ the voice informed him.

"Drop the ship from the hyperspace and make orbit on the planet's atmosphere. And ready my shuttle in 30 minutes," he ordered.

 _"It'll be done Milord,"_ the voice replied and the Dark Lord cut off the connection. He stood up and headed to his bedroom where he entered the refresher to take a short sonic shower. And after showering, he slipped into his usual attire and pulled the black mask into his face and the hood of his cloak as well, concealing himself again from the galaxy's prying eyes.

He exited his bedroom and went to the living area to pick up his discarded 'saber and comlink. He caught sight of Acrux devouring its food on a large jar. Using the Force, he lifted the lid and closed the jar, trapping the creature inside. If he leave it at large, the creature will surely eat all of his trophies and kyber crystals in a moment.

Darth Vader left his chambers and headed towards his private hangar bay where the shuttle _Twilight_ was waiting for him.

* * *

The Dinner at the Imperial Palace is anything but fancy, a feast fit for a king. The food served on the large, long table were a variety of each kind and created by the most distinguish chefs in the galaxy. A well-known orchestra that was invited to the dinner played a classical music to entertain the guests. Although the dinner was thrown in his honor, Darth Vader wished he shouldn't agreed to his master of preparing a dinner for him. The Emperor invited various dignitaries that he despised like Mas Amedda, Sate Prestage, Sly Moore, Governor Wilhuff Tarkin, Admiral Conan Antonio Motti and Director Orson Krennic. _Bootlickers,_ he growled as he played the roasted steak on his plate using the fork.

"Enjoying the dinner Lord Vader?" Vader looked up to see the Emperor staring at him with concerned look on his deformed face.

"The food is quite... edible, my master," The younger Sith replied.

"Then it seems that you didn't enjoy the dinner that I've prepared at all?" Sidious concluded, feeling hurt that his apprentice is not fully delighted in his gift.

"No master," Vader responded. "I'm pleased that you've done everything and I am grateful to be your loyal and faithful servant." He added with a malicious smile that the Emperor could only see. As long as he will parade his reputation as the person that the Emperor trusted the most, the sooner he will successfully execute his plans to overthrow his master and ascend to the throne as the Supreme Ruler of the galaxy. The galaxy might thought that he had betrayed the Emperor, but he knew better. Betrayal is the way of the Sith.

"Oh and by the way my apprentice," Sidious spoke again, handing him a datapad."We have a report about a missing admiral. His name is Drahn Farros, admiral of the star destroyer Malice and he was supposed to attend the meeting earlier. His last sightings were here inside the palace before he disappeared."

Vader took the datapad from the Emperor's bony hands and read its contents. He knew Admiral Farros. He disliked the man the least and respected him well. Farros is intelligent and loyal, not arrogant and foolish like Tarkin or Motti.

"Is there a possibility that he was kidnapped by the Rebels?" Vader inquired.

"Perhaps my apprentice," The Sith Master agreed. "Nevertheless, tomorrow begin to investigate and search for the missing admiral. And when you find him, arrest also the kidnapper, he will be useful to us."

"Yes my master," Vader bowed slightly.

Sidious' scarred lips formed a pleased smile. "Very well, enjoy the party first and you may return to your duties tomorrow." And then, the Emperor returned to chatting with the dignitaries around them. Vader took the wine glass and sipped it quietly.

As the dinner goes on, the Dark Lord grew bored while listening to the loud chatter of the Emperor's cronies. Even Sidious and his physician Anya Reché, engaged also in a lively conversation with the other dignitaries. No one ever dared to speak to him, perhaps afraid to have their necks crushed.

Suddenly, his comlink beeped loudly. Knowing that it might interrupt the other people's conversation, the Sith Lord excused himself and went to the corner side of the room while placing his mask firmly on his face.

"What?" He snapped after answering the call.

 _"Milord, there is a large crate for you,"_ the voice on the comlink responded.

Vader frowned. "Have you checked or found out of where it came from?" He asked.

 _"Nothing milord, but the sender told us that the crate holds a very classified information and only you can see its contents,"_ the voice replied. _"Should I bring it to you?"_

Curious. "No Commander," he said, "Take the crate to the brig and secure it carefully until I arrive. I'll see to it myself"

 _"Very good milord,"_ the voice answered.

Vader cut off the connection and clipped the device back to his belt. Using the Force to mask his presence, he slipped away from the dinner and made his way to the brig of the palace where little he knew a surprise awaits him.

* * *

"Lord Vader," Commander Rios approached him with a salute. "We've secured the crate as you've ordered."

"Very good Commander," Vader remarked, his gaze locked on the large metal crate behind the young officer.

"Shall we open it now sir?" A stormtrooper spoke.

The Sith Lord cocked his hooded frame. "Do it."

The troopers obeyed his orders at once and opened the crate quickly. Vader walked at them and bent down his tall frame, inspecting its contents carefully. He pulled out a small flower, one that he'd recognized.

 _A Nubian primrose._

 _Padmé's favorite flower._

And then, he noticed a note attached on its stem. He pulled it off from the stem and read the contents quickly.

 _Lord Vader,_

 _Be aware... For I swear, your days are numbered..._

Not fully understand of what the note meant, he looked inside again the box and pulled out the black cloth draped inside of it. For the first time, Darth Vader's eyes widened upon seeing the sight before him.

There was their missing admiral, his pieces of carcass dumped carelessly inside, bathed in the pool of blood.

* * *

 **Sorry guys! I'll just fix it. I've only uploaded this on my tab and there are no lines here. But don't worry, you'll see more soon. Padmé's more violentic than ever and dumping a poor corpse in a box. Kriff.**

 **Enjoy Jedi Knights** **!**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	5. Investigations

**THE ANGEL'S REVENGE**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **Author's Note:** Apologies for not updating within a month. Author's got lazy but I've got a chance to write the next chapter. I'll write Chapter 20 of TLF as soon as possible. I haven't got a slightest idea on what to write the chapter. But please enjoy this one!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4- INVESTIGATIONS**

Vader stood frozen in shock, the rose and the note in his hand as he eyes locked upon the disfigured carcass. He can feel the bewilderment and fear of the men behind him, obviously this was the first time that some _idiot_ would have a gall to give him the sliced pieces of Admiral Farros. The Sith clenched his fists in rage, crushing both the rose and the paper in result. Blood began to boil in his veins; the darkness radiated him in rage. He was enraged— _beyond enraged_ , who would've dared to cross him? He is Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and everyone who stand on his way dies.

 _BOOM!_ The hangar bay exploded loudly, caused by the eruption of his rage. The men screamed behind him in fear and ran for cover from the falling debris while Vader remained from where he stood, his aura dark and murderous, the beast was unleashed before him.

Looking down again at the corpse, the Sith clenched his teeth behind his mask. The dead, bloodshot eyes of the admiral stared back at him and horror was obvious reflected in those eyes. His head remained whole while the body was sliced into five pieces. The admiral is still wearing his complete Imperial uniform, except that it was largely stained by blood. Vader would have enjoyed the _wonderful_ sight before him but he was no mood for such things. This man had been a loyal servant of the Empire and deaths such like this is not fitting for a good man like Drahn Farros.

 _Your days are numbered,_ the words from the note whispered inside his mind. He growled angrily, no one had ever defeated him. He had slain millions and not even one person will stand a chance against a Sith Lord.

He smirked wickedly. He'll make sure that the _killer_ will surely also had his days numbered.

"Commander," he barked at the hiding officer. The man jumped on his feet and approached his towering form quickly. "M—Milord!" The commander stammered as he saluted behind him, waiting nervously for orders.

"Take this crate to the _Executor_ and lock it inside the cell 9419," he ordered. "Have two guards stand by and wait until I arrive. I'll be reporting this to the Emperor."

"It'll be done Lord Vader," the commander replied and ordered the stormtroopers to carry the crate towards an Imperial shuttle.

"And Commander," Vader added, "Make sure that no one sees that crate. Tell Captain Piett that this is a highly classified matters and no one should bother it."

"Yes Milord," the commander bowed and left the Sith, stormtroopers following him with the crate.

When the shuttle docked away, Vader exited the hangar bay—or what's left on it, his large black cloak billowing behind him.

* * *

" _Milady,"_ the woman on the hologram bowed. _"I've sent the crate as you've ordered."_

A smirk curved her lips as she listened more to the reports of the woman before her. "Very good," she praised. "I assume that you've made sure that your identity is unrecognizable?"

" _Yes,"_ the woman replied. _"Although the officer tried to get a glimpse of my face,"_ she added.

"I see," she said. "Then our first plan is a success. In a week, we will carry our next plan."

" _Very good Milady,"_ the woman stated.

"Keep an eye on him and report it to me again immediately, understood?"

" _Yes Milady,"_ the woman replied. _"I'll be gone for now."_

"Of course," she said. "And Dormé?"

" _Milady?"_ Dormé said, waiting for another response from her mistress.

"Be discreet."

Dormé formed a slight smirk on her lips. "As always Milady." And after that, the hologram faded into thin air, leaving her alone inside the dark room. Picking up a large bottle of whiskey, she poured it into the wine glass in her hand and headed towards a large balcony, the view of the large lake lit by the moonlight appeared before her.

Sipping the wine, a small triumphant smile crossed her lips. Her first kill was a success.

But it was only the beginning.

* * *

"So Admiral Farros was kidnapped and murdered by the rebels?" Sidious clarified after hearing Vader's report about the carcass inside the crate.

"Yes," the apprentice said. "It was no doubt that the rebels kidnapped him for imperial information. After all, Farros is a high-ranking officer and holds one of our many Imperial secrets, including the DS-1 Orbital Battle Station."

The Emperor narrowed his eyes at the mention of his most valuable secret. It is true, Farros is one of the few men who know the existence of the said station and if the rebels had obtained its information from Farros and learned about its true identity, it'll be no doubt that they will attack and destroy it before its completion. He will not risk that. "We must make sure that Farros did not spill any of our secrets to the Rebels," he stated, rubbing his chin with his bony hands.

"Then what is your bidding my master?" Vader asked.

"Destroy the rebel cell in the Galyon system. Perhaps, we can find some information that killed the good admiral." The Sith Master ordered.

"It'll be done master," The apprentice responded and bowed down his head. "And I'll have Doctor Reché to be personally report to you the results of the autopsy of the late admiral."

"Find the killer Lord Vader," Sidious said as the younger Sith stood up and made his way to the exit of the throne room. "Make him suffer and bring him to justice in the name of the Empire." His last sentence echoed throughout the dark room as the door closed shut between them.

* * *

"Well this is really disgusting," Reché said as she examined the piece of the carcass of the late Admiral Drahn Farros. After the dinner, she was summoned back to the Executor by Vader, telling her that he will give her a very important task to do before he left to hunt the rebels on Galyon. Before leaving, Vader had told her direct orders to perform the autopsy of the said admiral and report the results immediately and _personally_ to the Emperor before leaving for his mission.

And then he dumped the carcass from the crate on her office desk and then stalked out her chambers, leaving the adorable creature named Acrux for her to babysit, much to her indignation.

"Whoever did this must be a Vader-fanatic." She sighed and looked at the creature that was busy eating a bowl full of konpeito. "Do you agree Hosshi?"

The creature looked up at her. _"Hosshi?"_ the creature purred and then resumed to eating.

She groaned. "You probably won't understand. You're a cat, of sorts and I'm a human doctor who serves under a killing psychopath who has some mumbo-jumbo powers and can snap a neck in seconds because he wouldn't tolerate any failure or incompetence. Ugh, why am I talking to you anyway?"

As usual, the cat gave another response of _"Hosshi!"_ while eating.

Anya sighed. "Well, clock's ticking," she announced. "Better finish this sooner. The Emperor hates being waiting."

* * *

Here is the plan, infiltrate the rebel cell, wait for their signal, then ambush the unsuspected rebels, destroy their cell and take some prisoners for interrogation. The Scar Squadron listened quietly to their commander's plan as the hologram of the rebel base appeared before them through the holoplayer.

Vader always sends out this small yet deadly and elite squadron to the most daring missions which the squad has grown accustomed to but this time, they'll accompany Vader and some of the best soldiers of the 501st Legion on their mission to destroy one little rebel cell. The squadron admired the Dark Lord so much, including Sergeant Kreel, the leader of the Scar squadron. They are not clones but humans and loyal to Vader alone.

"I expected you to remain anonymous as you entered the cell," Vader said, his arms crossed against his broad chest, towering Kreel and his comrade Trek. "Or else the rebels will be alerted to our presence. If you two failed, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"We won't fail you Milord," Kreel stated in a good measure. Vader arrived at a foul mood earlier, his guesses were the news of the carcass of one fleet admiral that was tortured and killed by the rebels. One trooper greeted him upon his arrival on the _Executor_ and ended up being slammed on the wall, his neck snapped loud that everyone heard it.

Somehow he feared that he might end up with that same fate when he greeted Vader after he ordered them to gather up inside the conference room, with Commander Appo of the 501st along them.

"Now go," the Sith stated. "We will wait for your signal."

The two troopers of the elite squad nodded in response and scurried off, disguising as two rebel informants. They have kidnapped two rebels earlier and taken for questioning, taking their outfits and weapons as well.

"The outfit's really tight," Trek muttered as they made their way into the entrance and planted some explosives on some secluded sides of the base.

"That's the closest thing to your size, Trek," Kreel said. "Stop whining or we'll be caught."

Luckily, they're both humans, not clones. No one will be suspicious of them.

"Ah Dak, Troy," a rebel approached them; the two Imperials learned that he is the cell leader from the spies. "I see that you two have made it. It's a good thing that the Imperials didn't notice you. I feared that the Empire may have found us."

"Well we just run in with few Imperials but we just got away, luckily in one piece," Trek said, earning a look of relief on Kreel for creating a very convincing response.

The man chuckled and slapped Kreel's taunt shoulders. "You lucky scoundrels!" he teased playfully but quickly returned to his calm demeanor. "You ought to need to take a rest first. Tell me later of what you've got from the Imperials."

"Yes sir!" the two saluted. The rebel smiled at them and nodded and then left the two behind. When the man was gone, Kreel made a disgusted look on his face as he dusted his shoulder with the palm of his hand where the rebel leader had slapped his hand on.

"Geez, I've been stained by rebel filth," Kreel grumbled and Trek laughed at his comment.

"He should've slapped you on your ass," Trek chuckled.

Kreel snorted at him. "Looks like coast is clear," he said looking around the surroundings as he watched some rebel guards talking. "Let's get this over with."

Trek smirked as he pulled out a small device ad pressed the red button on it.

 _BOOM!_

Vader looked up at the explosion and a villainous smile formed on his masked lips. _This is where the fun begins_ , he thought.

"Lord Vader!" Commander Appo approached him. "The signal's started."

Vader nodded in response and lead the men to begin their attack.

* * *

"I—I swear—w—we didn—k—know—about it—!" the man's statement was cut off when a gloved fist rammed on his face, hitting him with a powerful punch. Blood begin to pour out of his nose and he struggled to break his arms free from the two troopers' hold.

Vader paced about the man, a growl rumbling on his throat in displeasure and anger. "Liar!" he roared and his hand shot out, lifting the man from the ground, constricting his throat using the Force. "You'll tell me who killed Admiral Farros," the Sith hissed, tightening his chokehold as the man gasped for breath. "Or this companion of yours will die." His glowing Sith eyes turned to the woman being held by two stormtroopers.

The man shivered in fear and tried to break himself from the demon's chokehold but failed to do so. "W—we r—really d—don't aaccckkk- k—know!" he gasped and then he began to sob. "P—please…" he cried, looking at the shivering woman. "L—let—h—her—go…" And the woman also began to cry too.

 _Lovers,_ Vader snarled in his mind. The monster inside him growled, urging to kill the rebels with one swift of his 'saber. He admitted that he had a lover before but it doesn't matter now, he couldn't waste his time watching the two exchanging the possible last words of their worthless lives.

Finally having the time to speak, he ignited his crimson blade lightsaber and twirled it, the tip of the plasma blade hitting the ground, creating small sparks and leaving large scratches on the floor. "I don't care if you begged me to spare your _lover_ ," he spat, teeth clenching at the word _lover_. "I have found you useless and I intend to dispose your corpse and her's as well." He finished his words dryly as if it was one of the most casual statements in the world.

The rebel's battered face grew into an angry rage. "You heartless monster!" he shrieked, tears flowing along with blood. "You have no mercy! You are evil! You are—aaaaggghhh!—" He screamed in agony when a bolt of lightning struck him from Vader's exposed left fingers. The woman screamed in horror as she watched his lover electrocuted by the Sith Lord. "Let him go!" She pleaded. "Please!"

"Don't worry," Vader assured her, murder dancing in his red-rimmed yellow eyes. "You'll have our turn next after he dies."

"No!"

Vader laughed in delight as he enjoyed torturing the man with his Sith Lightning. His laugher rang in the woman's ears. To her, it was the most devious laugher that she'd ever heard. It is the sound of the devil's laugh, filled with pure evil and death and it makes her cringe in fear to hear Darth Vader laugh.

Suddenly, the laughter and the lightning vanished without a trace and replaced with a humming swish and a man's scream. To her terror, the man's head rolled towards her, lifeless eyes wide opened and stared right at her. It was the most disgusting sight she'd ever seen and she felt a nagging sensation on her stomach and then vomited.

She shuddered in fear when she saw the shining black boots of Vader in front of her. She looked up and found herself staring face-to-face with Death itself.

Within a blink of her eye, Vader's hand shot out straight to her throat, raising her up from the ground. She choked and gasped for air as she struggled to break out from his grasp. "You are useless. You are no importance just like he had been," Vader stated and slowly tightened his grip, crushing the life out of her. A large _snap!_ was heard and Vader released the now lifeless body from his fingers and watched it slumped on the ground. He kicked the severed head and exited the room. "Dispose of the bodies," he ordered the stormtroopers and exited the room, his black cloak billowing behind him.

* * *

" _Ah Vader,"_ Sidious began as Vader dropped on the ground with one knee. _"What have you found about the late admiral's murderer?"_

"Nothing my master," Vader said. "The rebels knew nothing of the killer. I have probed their minds and found that they have no knowledge of the killer."

Sidious' eyes narrowed into slits. _"Perhaps the killer might not be a rebel. It might be a hired gun or a bounty hounter."_ He guessed.

"Indeed," the apprentice agreed. "Perhaps the employer of the killer has a grudge against the good admiral."

"You may be right Vader," the Emperor felt immensely delighted to see his young apprentice growing stronger in the dark side of the Force. He had done well to keep _his_ Empire strong and well fortified. Although he had been a Jedi once, he has the perfect qualities of a Sith, skilled, intelligent, powerful, ambitious and prone to anger and hate. Now he has to make sure to keep him under his leash, Vader is his only key of keeping the Empire alive.

" _Then if it is a bounty hunter then investigate and interrogate each of the bounty hunters and assassins in the galaxy. Find out whom they are currently and formerly working for and look into their contract targets as well. And learn what is his employer's purpose of ordering the death of Farros."_ The Sith master ordered.

Vader bowed his head dutifully towards the giant holographic image of the Galactic Emperor. "As you wish Master," he responded, blazing anger filling him.

The old man had sensed it and smiled in delight. _"I expected you to report of your findings as soon as possible,"_ He said and after that, his image vanished before him.

Darth Vader stood up and left the transmission room and headed towards the bridge to carry out the Emperor's orders.

* * *

"Do you know what happened to the Admiral?"

Piett groaned as his colleague begin to ask the same question he'd asked earlier from the other officers in the bridge. And now, Veers was standing beside him, pressing to answer him his questions.

"I don't know!" He snapped at him after losing his temper in his irritation. "Will you shut up!?"

Veers stood silent in shock after Piett snapped. Piett is usually a calm man, with a patience of saint and always favoured by Darth Vader because of his competence. Veers was loud, cheeky and somehow childish and only gets serious whenever Vader was around. But he was intelligent and smart enough not to question their commanding officer's orders unless if it was necessary like Piett and it was no wonder that a naughty like Veers was favoured by the Sith Lord. Admiral Ozzel was unlike them, arrogant and proud, only got in this high position because of his connections and everyone on the _Executor_ knew that Vader despised him and were secretly betting that he will be the next in the dead pool.

Vers wasn't satisfied by Piett's response and walked away to leave him in his business but a little while later, Piett heard again the same question.

" Hey Ozzy, do you know what happened to the Admiral?"

And all hell broke loose.

The Admiral Ozzel threatened Veers of demoting him from his position for his lack of respect and _incompetence_ when Vader entered the bridge, Commander Yllerté behind him.

"General Veers."

Veers tensed after hearing his name passes from the Sith's masked lips. He straightened himself and faced the Dark Lord even if he was towered by the Sith's massive height. "Milord," he bowed curtly.

"I have a mission for you," the Sith began. "I want you to gather up and arrest every single bounty hunter and assassin here in the galaxy and take them to the _Executor_ for questioning. If they refused, resisted or fight, use whatever force you need but I want them alive, unharmed is unnecessary. Strip them of their weapons after you arrest them. Do you understand?"

"Yes Milord," Veers answered, his usual cheeky face turned serious. "Do you have any more orders sir?"

"None," Vader replied. "But I will let you take the Scar Squadron for any assistance regarding resistance from the bounty hunters. I've briefed them earlier about it if you worry about them answering your orders. I've ordered the Star Destroyer _Intimidator_ to accompany you and to bring them here as well. I expected you to return within a week. Don't fail me General."

"Very good Milord," Veers stated and bowed his head slightly. "I'll contact you if I have my report." Then the General left the bridge to carry out his orders.

"Ah, Lord Vader," Ozzel approached with a slimy smile on his face. "Are there any news about the killer of Admiral Farros. I'm sure that we should've done the duty instead of that lowlife that you've dispatched your orders to?"

Vader clenched his fists, his anger boiling hot in his veins and his fury simmering at the arrogant man. Oh how he wished to kill this scumbag! Raising his right gloved hand, he lifted the man from the ground and constricted his throat with the Force. His lips curled into a wicked smile as he watched Ozzel gasping for air.

"I'm sure that it is not your business to pry, Admiral," Vader snarled, tightening his chokehold to teach the man a lesson and he could sense the expectation of the other officers to kill the man. "I should've killed you the day I've met you, but you have still some importance to me. When the time comes and you have become useless to, I will easily snap your worthless neck and throw you into the trash where you belonged." You should be glad that you are still breathing but you should mind and learn your place if you still cherished your life." The men at the deck jumped in surprise to see Ozzel thrown at their place but still alive. The two floor officers approached with a hovergurney and carried the admiral away to the medical quarters. Vader looked around at the bridge, his dark aura radiating off towards them, sending shivers down on each man's spine. Vader was in a foul mood and Ozzel had worsened it.

"This should be a lesson to all of you," Vader growled. "Remember your places if you care for your necks."

The whole bridge was silent at the angry Dark Lord's statement; all of them couldn't move a muscle. "Return to your works!" he barked and the men quickly followed and returned to their tasks, not wanting to be the next one to feel his wrath after Ozzel did who was lucky that he had survived it.

"Captain Piett," he approached the man who bowed in response. "I will be in my quarters. Do not _disturb_ me." And with one swish of his billowing cloak, he was gone. All of the men in the bridge breathed in relief after Vader left.

Luckily, Veers hadn't witnessed the entire scene.

* * *

" _Kriffing kwarka choy chutta!"_ He hissed as he tossed the mask and cloak on the floor. Next, he ripped off his tunic and boots and the left glove. He breathed heavily and ran a hair on his unruly curls as he sat down on his black-sheeted bed. He had to think. He was going crazy. He knew it. Perhaps the result of being restless after finding the corpse of late admiral and the threat of the killer.

He pulled out a drawer on the side table and pulled out a small bottle in his hand. He opened the lie and poured a small pill in his palm. He swallowed it quickly and then drank a small glass of water. Vader lay down on the bed, staring at the metal ceiling before him. Even with the heater inside his room, he feel cold, just like when he was being tested by the council when he was young. The presences of each Jedi Master in the room were glowing bright, but also empty and cold in the inside. The Sith growled and crushed away the thought. Skywalker was nothing to him now, why he was still thinking of his worthless life?

He shouldn't be thinking of him.

He is Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. All of this were nothing to him but power and destruction. That was his life's purpose now.

But before, _she_ was the purpose of his life.

Vader squeezed his eyes shut. Two years has passed and the thought of her was still painful to him. She was his life, his soul, his heart. A part of him had died when he learned that she was gone.

And so their baby.

All of those were gone now. Their marriage, their dreams of settling a life and as a family have been crushed away when he choke the life out of her. It was his fault. He'd lose his temper that time.

He had sworn to protect her, to keep her safe and their baby. It was ironic that he was the one who had hurt them and caused their deaths.

His hand moved to the small wooden pendant that hung around his neck. This was her favorite; it was his gift for her when they were children. The pendant had been also the witness of their union, their love and their lifetime together.

This is what has left from the memory of her.

And he will cherish the little pendant as perseverance to her memory.

When he had successfully overthrow Sidious and take the Imperial throne, he will do anything to make sure that her name will be well known to the galaxy. To make sure that the people will honor Senator Amidala not as his wife and lady but as a Senator and a Defender of Justice. He will do anything for her, just for her.

 _This is for you Padmé, all of you._

* * *

 **Uh oh, Vader loses his temper. Poor Ozzy, he shouldn't cross the Sith Lord.**

 **This chapter's really hard to write and this is just the beginning. You will see more the violent Padmé in the future chappies.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Please lemme know what you think and drop a review!**

 **May the Force be with you Jedi Knights!**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


End file.
